


Unfortunate Inclines

by thetiniestnerd



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Excessive Hickies, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hickies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the hood of a car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zoom wants the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/pseuds/thetiniestnerd
Summary: Zoom comes back from a jog to find Vert, tucked away in a corner of the garage, practicing on a punching bag. It shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is, but Zoom finds himself staring anyways. It’s just his luck that Vert sees him, and even more so that he knows that Zoom is turned on. But hey, maybe it’ll work out?





	Unfortunate Inclines

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken a million years, and is the first time I'm ever posting smut. Please be kind.

Zoom felt a little silly, jogging on the practice track at dusk, but it was the only good place to jog in the _desert_. Regardless, he’d done it, and no one had shown up to laugh at him. He stepped off the paved road and picked his way along the sand-covered path. It wouldn’t help anyone to twist his ankle or do something else of equal stupidity. He could sit off, what with A.J. and Tezz being around, but he was still the only one with his skill set on the field. That was a big part of why he was jogging and doing all those other things to take care of himself; he couldn’t afford to get sick. The multiverse couldn’t afford it.

Zoom rounded the corner into the garage and pulled his headphones out of his ears. He made it a few steps before he heard a quick, sharp slapping sound. He paused, and he heard another one, and then a few more in quick succession. Head cocked, he shuffled towards the source.

He came around a tall stack of tires near the back corner of the garage, squinting at the single spotlight that was on behind them, and was met with a sweaty Vert and a punching bag. He felt heat creep up the back of his neck. He paused, just outside the circle of light cast by the spotlight over the punching bag, and watched. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did.

Vert stood, in just a white tank top, grey sweats, and a pair of tattered running shoes, glaring at the punching bag. His back was mostly to Zoom, though he could still see some of his chest too. Mostly, Zoom just stared at his back muscles, made visible by the sweat. He’d known he was strong, but god _damn_. Watching him move was mesmerizing. The long, fluid lines of his back; the subtle definition of his abs visible when the tank top rode up; the indents along his hips that disappeared into the waistband of his sweats. Zoom felt both very wrong about creeping on his best friend, and not at all sorry.

Vert shifted back from the punching bag, letting out a sigh. He turned - away from Zoom, thankfully - and reached for a water bottle that rested on a ragged chunk of plywood that sat on top of a few tires. It was a shitty table, in all honesty, but at least it worked. Zoom rubbed a hand across his face. _Stop creeping and go downstairs,_ he told himself. He shifted back a little, prepared to sneak away, when Vert reached for the hem of his shirt.

Zoom stopped. _Oh no_.

Vert peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the table. He raised his arms above his head and stretched. Zoom pressed his knuckles against his mouth to prevent himself from making any noise.

Vert continued to reach up until Zoom heard a soft _pop_ and an equally soft sigh. Zoom felt his dick twitch in his leggings, though he tried to ignore it. Vert rocked back onto his heels and turned, presumably looking out the garage door. Zoom, however, was met with a full view of Vert in nothing but his low-hanging sweats. Zoom’s eyes went immediately to the sparse blonde hair on Vert’s stomach that thickened before disappearing into his waistband.

Which, of course, led to him staring at the vague outline of Vert’s dick.

Which, in turn, caused him to whine despite himself.

Vert turned.

 _Shit_.

“Hello?” He called out, brows furrowed.

_SHIT._

Vert leaned to the side and cocked his head at Zoom. “Zoom?”

 _FUCK_.

Zoom reluctantly stepped around the pile of tires and into the light. He stood near the edge, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Vert’s eyes. “Hey,” Zoom mumbled.

“Are you..?” Vert trailed off, and Zoom winced when he realized that he must have noticed that he was half-hard. The leggings really weren’t helping him in any way. He shifted so he could at least kind of cross his legs and pretend this wasn’t happening.

“I’m- sorry. I’m- I’ll- I’m gonna _go_ ,” Zoom stammered, jerking his thumb behind him. He started to turn away, but Vert caught his wrist.

“Zoom, wait,” he said, forcing him to turn back. He refused to look up, instead training his eyes on the holes in Vert’s shoes. If he didn’t look at him, then he didn’t have to acknowledge that this was happening, right?

“Zoom,” Vert repeated, softer. Zoom thought, for just a split second, that there was a hint of desperation to it.

He looked up.

Vert’s face was slightly flushed, his blue eyes wide, and he was biting his bottom lip just a bit.

 _Fuck me,_ Zoom thought.

Vert’s eyes widened.

He’d said that out loud.

 _Shit_.

“I’m sorry I-”

“I mean, yeah-”

They both spoke at once, and both startled each other into silence. Heat ripped through Zoom’s face and neck, and he looked down again.

Only to notice that Vert’s sweats were tenting almost as much as his leggings. Was he actually being _serious_?

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I…” Vert sighed. He let go of Zoom’s wrist and buried his face in his hands. His ears were almost as red as the Saber. He honestly looked like he wanted to implode.

Zoom glanced back down, then up at Vert’s face again. _Fuck it_ , he decided. He reached up and grabbed one of Vert’s wrists. He cocked his head at Zoom. “Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Vert blinked rapidly, and his face got a little bit redder. Which really didn’t seem possible.

“Zoom, I- We could- I don’t-” he babbled.

Zoom rolled his eyes in a way he could only describe as affectionate and took a step into Vert’s space. The hand that Zoom wasn’t still holding onto drifted down to his hip. Seemingly without Vert thinking about it too, if the confused glance he shot at his own hand was any indication. “Let me guess,” Zoom murmured, his free hand slipping up Vert’s pec to rest against his collarbone. Zoom grinned slightly at the hitch in Vert’s breath. “You’re scared that this is gonna ruin our friendship, or that it’s some kinda power thing, right?” Vert nodded. Zoom smiled softly, and despite the false confidence his first words had come out with, he could feel the nervous flutter in his stomach. His next words came out much softer. “I’ve been pining for months, dude. It wouldn’t ruin anything for me.”

Zoom watched, terrified out of his mind, as Vert processed his words. He blinked a few times, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it. He then broke into a wide grin and raised his other hand - which Zoom gladly freed - to cup Zoom’s face and pull him in.

Zoom leaned in eagerly, threading both arms around Vert’s neck. Zoom had expected the kiss to be intense, but it was actually pretty sweet. Electric, hot, and damn satisfying still, but sweet nonetheless. Vert pulled back after a few seconds, resting their foreheads together. “Fuck,” he whispered. His breathing sounded a little short, not that Zoom could blame him.

“Please?” Zoom replied. Vert snorted and chuckled.

“You sure?” Vert asked. Zoom nodded slightly and leaned up for another kiss. Vert sighed and cradled the back of his head. Zoom pressed himself closer again, their chests and knees brushing.

Which, by extension, caused their crotches to brush against each other. Vert let out a soft gasp, which Zoom almost couldn’t hear over his half-choked-back moan. Vert pulled his head back just a little bit. Zoom let his eyes flutter open. “Are you _really_ sure?” Vert asked. His voice was hoarse and strained. His cock, pressed against Zoom’s through their clothes, was at least as hard as his own.

“ _Yes_ ,” he replied. He probably came off as eager, but he really didn’t care anymore. “Now will you _please_ get in me already?” Vert snorted again, shaking his head. The look Vert gave him made his chest get tight, and it wasn’t just because he was so wound up.

_Whoops._

Then Vert grinned and leaned in close to Zoom’s ear. “Okay then,” he whispered. Zoom shivered, then gasped when Vert trailed a hand down his chest and across his crotch. The other still held his hip firmly. Vert walked him the few steps backwards into the wall, sucking at the spot where his jaw met his neck as he did. Zoom moaned, the sound pitching up in volume when he felt the cool metal wall against his back and Vert pressed closer still.

Zoom let Vert take control, even though he knew he could easily overpower him and pin him if he wanted to. He’d sparred with the guy enough times to know who had the upper hand. But, God help him, he didn’t want to. Instead, he tipped his head back even further and let Vert continue to suck and bite at his neck, whimpering all the while. Vert rocked against him slightly, palm still pressing into Zoom’s erection.

Zoom, for the most part, tried his best to keep a grip on Vert’s shoulders and not be so loud that he brought the whole team running. Vert seemed determined to mark up every inch of skin on his neck and shoulders. Zoom wasn’t about to stop him, that was for sure. He just dug his nails in - much to Vert’s apparent delight - and held on. He knew the marks he was leaving were going to be absolutely brutal tomorrow, but then, so were the hickies covering most of his neck. So really, it was only fair.

Vert finally pulled back, panting, after what felt like eons. Zoom took the opportunity to not only catch his breath, but also gain the leverage to kick off from the wall and get his legs around Vert’s waist. He shimmied against the wall to get more comfortable. The friction the motion caused left him whining again, hips jumping involuntarily as he leaned back and moaned. Vert brought one hand down to grip Zoom’s ass, the other sliding up his shirt to pinch one of his nipples. Zoom whined in the back of his throat, high and needy. One hand came up to grip the back of Vert’s head, nails still digging in.

Vert groaned and leaned closer, mouthing at Zoom’s pec. Zoom gasped and clutched Vert harder, back bowing so hard his hips ended up arching off the wall. Vert chuckled darkly and took the opportunity to pull them away from the wall. Zoom tightened his grip with his thighs and dragged Vert’s face up to his. Vert kissed him eagerly, nipping at Zoom’s bottom lip from time to time as their tongues slid together. Vert kept up the backwards momentum all the while, until his back was hitting the stack of massive tires - for the Buster - that was right next to their vehicles.

Vert broke the kiss with a grin. “Question,” he mumbled, before Zoom promptly launched himself at Vert again. He groaned and rolled his hips, which made Zoom break the kiss with another moan. Zoom was suddenly very, very glad that most of the team slept with ear plugs because of the generator and general industrial noises from the garage.

Zoom panted heavily, his forehead still pressed to Vert’s. He was painfully hard, with his cock pressed against Vert’s stomach. “Yeah?”

Vert leaned closer to Zoom’s ear. “How would you feel about being fucked on the hood of the Saber?” He asked. Before Zoom could actually reply, he bit his ear. Zoom groaned and nodded, his thighs shaking around Vert’s waist.

Vert shifted off the stack of tires, face now buried in Zoom’s neck again, and carried him over to the Saber. Vert leaned forwards, pressing Zoom’s back into the hood of the car. Zoom dragged his nails down Vert’s back, and Vert didn’t miss the grin on his face when it drew a gasp out of him. Vert reached for Zoom’s shirt, and Zoom happily leaned up to pull it off. He grabbed Vert by his hair before his shirt had even hit the floor, dragging him down again.

They stayed like that for while, Vert alternating between kissing Zoom and leaving hickies all over his chest. Zoom, for his part, yanked at Vert’s hair and continued to make noises that left Vert flushed and a little desperate.

When he was finally satisfied with the myriad of marks, Vert leaned back. Zoom was stretched out on the Saber, giving Vert a look that had him biting his lip. There was a wet patch on Zoom’s leggings, which were basically useless by then. Vert reached for the waistband of Zoom’s pants, easing them down. His cock sprung free; Vert was a little surprised by just how much precum had leaked out. Zoom was watching him through hooded eyes. Smiling, Vert stepped out from between Zoom’s legs and knelt on the concrete floor.

Zoom whined without Vert having even done anything.

So, logically, Vert’s decision was to lean forward and basically swallow his dick in one motion.

Zoom cried out and clenched his thighs around Vert’s head. He buried both of his hands in Vert’s hair and thrust into his mouth. Vert rested one hand on the hood of the Saber so that he wouldn’t fall over, and grabbed onto Zoom’s hip with the other. He rode it out with a sly grin.

It only took a few thrusts before Zoom was letting out a strangled cry of his name and cumming down Vert’s throat. Vert groaned and swallowed it down, letting his tongue run along the underside of Zoom’s dick as he pulled off.

Zoom let out a breathy sigh as Vert stood and turned towards the glass cover on the Saber. He was pretty sure he had lube in there, but he wasn’t positive. He popped the glass back and leaned over the side so he could root around in the spaces between the seat and the side of the compartment.

“You’re going to kill me,” Zoom whispered softly. Vert snorted and stood up, bottle of lube in hand. Zoom looked over at him and cocked his head. “I’m not gonna ask why that’s there.”

Vert grinned and walked back over to Zoom, leaning over him. “Probably for the best.” He leaned in for another kiss, relishing in the way Zoom’s arms flew up to wrap around his shoulders. Despite having just came, Zoom was incredibly eager.

They stayed like that for a minute, until Vert tried to shift closer and nicked his shin on the blade that edged the Saber. He gasped and jolted back.

Zoom sat up, head cocked. Vert couldn’t help the flush that crept along his neck at how absolutely covered in hickies Zoon was. “You okay?” Zoom asked.

Vert glanced down at his leg and huffed. “Yeah, just bumped the blade.” There was no blood by then, so he figured it probably wasn’t that dangerous to be doing this.

Zoom laughed, eyes bright. “Dude, your car’s trying to cockblock you.”

Vert snorted and shifted to lean over Zoom again. Zoom tangled one hand in the hair at the back of Vert’s head and pulled him down. “I’ll manage,” Vert mumbled against Zoom’s lips.

They fell into each other again, until Vert was startled by the sudden sensation of a hand wrapping around his dick. He groaned and pulled back slightly, only to be met with a cocky little grin from Zoom. “I shouldn’t be the only one naked here,” he whispered, mouthing at Vert’s jaw. Vert nodded and pulled back so he could get out of his sweats. As he stepped back, Zoom slipped against the hood slightly with a tiny yelp.

“You alright?” Vert teased, dropping his pants and kicking them off. Zoom stared up at him for a few seconds, mouth slack as he looked Vert up and down.

Zoom coughed softly, as though to get his voice back. “Yeah, I’m... I’m good. Yeah.” He sat up slightly and grabbed hold of Vert’s wrist. Laughing, Vert let himself be tugged closer again.

They stayed like that until Zoom let his head fall back, breaths short. He was growing hard again, his cock pressed against Vert’s. “Where’d the lube go?” Zoom whispered.

Vert furrowed his brow and turned to look back at the haphazard pile of clothes on the floor. The bottle was sticking out of his pant’s pocket. He turned and snagged it, setting it on the hood next to Zoom’s hip.

It promptly rolled off the sloped hood towards the Splitwire.

Zoom giggled as Vert went to get it, grinning at him from where he laid. “Shut up,” Vert muttered. He tried to ignore the embarrassed flush rushing up his neck.

Zoom grinned, the tip of his tongue poking out. “Want me to hold it?”

Vert narrowed his eyes and grinned playfully, leaning over Zoom again. “Don’t tease me.”

“Mmm, what’re you gonna do about it though?” Zoom ran a hand down Vert’s chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Vert braced one forearm above Zoom’s head and leaned in, kissing him slower, harder. Zoom dug one hand into his hair and let the other rest on the small of his back, nails biting into skin. Vert let his own hand trail down between Zoom’s legs, tracing slowly over his hole. Zoom whined and jumped his hips up, grinding against Vert.

He pulled back and popped the cap off the lube - it went skittering across the cement floor to some forgotten corner - and squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers. He traced Zoom’s hole again, revelling in the sounds he made.

He slipped one finger in, despite the awkward angle. The Saber was lower than normal cars, which made it a bit weird. Zoom didn’t seem to mind though; his back bowed and he moaned as Vert stretched him.

“Fuck,” Zoom gasped. He rocked back against Vert’s finger with a whine. Carefully, Vert drew out and added a second finger alongside the first. Zoom whimpered and clung to Vert. His shoulders were starting to burn from the scratch marks, but he really didn’t care. Vert scissored his fingers inside Zoom, pumping them in and out as he tried to find his prostate. He knew the moment he did; Zoom tensed around him and practically _screamed_. Vert moaned and did it again, pumping in and out and brushing against Zoom’s prostate with every other motion.

Vert let his fingers slip from Zoom, relishing in the moan that came out of him. He squeezed more lube onto his hand and lubed up his cock. He groaned and tossed the lube bottle into the pile of clothes. Zoom hooked one leg around Vert’s back as he leaned in, lining up his cock. Vert kissed Zoom as he slid in. Zoom groaned and threw his other leg over Vert. He locked his ankles against the small of Vert’s back and held on as Vert rolled his hips.

“Fuck,” Zoom gasped, head lolling back. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Vert groaned and buried his face in Zoom’s neck. He wanted to get a better angle, but he couldn’t with how low the Saber was. Zoom certainly didn’t seem to mind though, if the scratches and whines were anything to go by. Still, if the Saber was shaped more like a normal car…

Vert remembered then that he was in a garage full of cars. Vert stilled for a second. Zoom cocked his head up at him. “What?”

Vert sighed. “I kept thinking this’d be better on another car, and I... forgot we had other cars.”

Zoom snorted. “Why would it be better?”

Vert grinned and leaned closer. “Cause if the car was a little taller, I could fuck you _properly_.”

“Ah,” Zoom replied, voice a little shaky. He tightened his grip on Vert’s shoulders. “Lead the way then.”

Vert chuckled and held onto Zoom’s hips so he could stand up straight. Zoom used the momentum to more or less fall into a kiss. Vert stumbled back slightly, though that didn’t curb his enthusiasm. His back hit the Splitwire and he turned, pressing Zoom’s back against the hood. Zoom dragged his face down with him. Vert braced one arm against the hood and rolled his hips again, deeper. Zoom gasped and jumped his hips up to meet Vert’s. His whines slowly turned to keens as Vert picked up his pace, rocking the car.

“Vert, _fuck_ ,” Zoom whined. He dug his heels even harder into his back, so hard he was almost definitely leaving bruises. “Fuck, so good, _shit_.” He trailed off into a moan.

Vert groaned and shifted so he could wrap his free hand around Zoom’s cock. Vert could feel the heat building in his stomach. He thrust harder, enjoying the way Zoom whined and bucked back. It only took a few more thrusts for Zoom to finish, tightening around Vert. Vert groaned and shuddered as he reached his own climax.

They stayed there for a few minutes as their breathing evened out again. Vert wondered, idly, what this would mean for himself and Zoom.

“Holy shit,” Zoom whispered. He giggled softly. “Wow.”

Vert smiled. “Yeah.”

“Kinda glad you caught me creeping.”

Vert laughed and backed up a bit, pulling out carefully to avoid making some kind of mess on the Splitwire.

_The Splitwire._

“ _Shit_ ,” Vert gasped as it suddenly dawned on him. “We fucked on the _Splitwire_.”

Zoom’s eyes widened almost comically. “Fuuuck. Tezz is gonna _kill_ you.”

“Why just me?!” Vert cried.

Zoom giggled. “You’re the one who wanted to fuck on someone else’s car.”

Vert sighed heavily. “I’m not even gonna bother arguing with you.”

Zoom crinkled his nose and leaned up to peck Vert’s lips. “You’re already learning!”

Vert shook his head affectionately and rested his forehead against Zoom’s. They were silent for a minute. It was Zoom who finally spoke again.

“So, uh… Now what?”

Vert laughed. “Well, it’s a little late to go to Zeke’s, but…”

Zoom laughed too. “Don’t you usually take someone out to dinner and _then_ sleep with them?”

Vert snorted. “I guess so, but I mean, things aren’t exactly normal here.”

Zoom rolled his eyes. “Understatement of the century, dude. But, uh… what does this mean?”

Vert blushed hard and looked down. Not that that helped, given their nudity. “I guess… whatever you want it to?”

“So like, are we… dating?”

Vert’s burned even more. “I- yeah, I mean, I’d like that.”

Zoom smiled and leaned in to kiss Vert again. “ _Hell yes_.”

Vert smiled into the kiss. They stayed there for a minute or two before Zoom gently nudged him back and stretched his legs so he could reach the floor. “We should probably get out of here before we get caught or something. I don’t want Tezz to kill me yet,” Zoom declared.

Vert nodded and followed. “Hey, maybe he won’t even notice.”

* * *

Vert woke up the next morning with sore legs and a bruise on his shin. Otherwise though, he couldn’t be happier.

Until the Stormshock alarm went off not thirty seconds later.

He groaned and rolled over, throwing the blanket out of the way. Zoom raised his head from between the pillows, hair rumpled and stuck in places to his face. “Why?” He groaned as he rolled out of bed.

They got ready quickly, Zoom narrowly avoiding being seen in only boxers as he sprinted back to his room. They made it down to the Hub at the same time as the others though.

Just in time for Tezz to approach the Splitwire and curse in Serbian.

“Shit,” Vert hissed.

Tezz whipped around and locked eyes with Vert. “I’m going to get you back for this,” he growled.

Vert just sighed. _Of course_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment plzzzzzzzz


End file.
